


Gideon Rises, Elizabeth (Literally) Falls

by orphan_account



Series: Pendragon Diaries: Gravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Artherian legends, Bulldog - Freeform, Dragon Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the shack and her job, Elizabeth decides to help the Pines out. In attempt to save the shack, she get seriously injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my brief intro if confused about characters.

I slammed my truck door and knocked on the door to the Ramerez house. His grandmother answered.

"Soos," she smiled politely. "There is a very pretty girl here to see you."

"Coming abuela," he shouted and greeted me. "Oh, that's just Lizzy. She's already married."

I laughed as his grandmother gave me a look of disappointment and held up a basket, "I brought y'all something. May I come in?"

"Of course," he smiled and held the door open.

"Shame," he grandmother shook her head. "And she cooks too."

I entered the small house and frowned. It was too crowded for the Pines and Ramerez family to live in together. I peeked into the living room to see Stan on he couch in his usual boxer and tank combo. I waved at him.

"Come to the kitchen, I brought a little something."

I entered and sat my basket on the table. Stan entered and sat down.

"I made some of my famous Mid western soup," I pulled out the canister. "I hope the twins like it. I know they would have preferred pizza, but it is easy to make and can feed a family. Oh, and I brought some of Susan's pies and I made some cookies as well."

I set everything on the table and pulled out some dishes.

"You didn't have to do this for us," Stan mumbled.

"Yes I did," I fluffed out my top and slammed the basket on the floor. "You helped me when I had no place to stay, now I can help you. Plus, it's no biggie. I like to cook for you guys anyway."

"Ok, I see your point," he said as I handed him a bowl of soup.

"How's it going anyway?" I sat down and nibbled on a cookie.

"Well, Im unemployed, homeless, and don't have any money to buy the kids food," he frowned. 

"This sucks," I slammed my fist down. He stared at me in shock. "Sorry, excuse my language," I cleared my throat. "I mean, the Gleefulls are trying to take my property as well, I left Arthur to guard the house. And not to mention what he's doing to the shack. My garden that is on your property is in ruins."

"He finally won," Stan frowned in defeat. 

I remained quiet for a while. Not being able to stand the awkwardness, stood up, "Im going to go check on the kids."

I left him to his soup. The twins and Soos were in the living room playing one of those metal car games. You know, the one like the one in that horrible remake of Jumangi? Zathura… Mabel and Soos were into it. Dipper was bored out of his mind.

"This would be more fun if we had batteries," he frowned as Soos tried to make the little car go.

"I might have some," he turned around and smiled at me as I started to go through my purse. I found a couple, "AA's right?"

I handed the batteries to Soos and let him put it into the game. Suddenly, things got a lot more interesting. I walked over and sat down on the ottoman next to Dipper.

"Hey there," I patted his shoulder, "You ok?"

"No," he frowned. "This stinks. I miss the shack and Im bored out of my mind."

"Gideon's a little twerp!" I agreed with him. My eyes lightened up after that hateful comment, "Hey, I brought you a book," I reached into my purse and picked out the de-monstered copy of the monster book of monsters, second edition with an introduction by your's truly. "They're not really like the supernatural here. They are the creatures where I am from. But I want you to have this."

"Wow!" he took it from me and flipped through it. "This is amazing. Thanks!"

"Hehe," I laughed. "Im in there too, I think page 57."

He turned to it and started to read, "Dragoondi, branched off from the wild dragon, these creatures live in harmony with humans and wild creatures. They spend most of their lives attempting to make peace between the two worlds. In recent years, they have been hunted off and presumed to be extinct. Currently, three survive and plan to expand the race," he stopped and traced his hand over the picture next to the text. "That's you," he smiled.

"Yep," I grinned. "This is the new printed copy." I touched the scale that was pasted to the page. "And that's mine too. They are really valuable where I live, dragon scales."

"That's really cool," he closed the book and placed it aside.

"Now you have something interesting to look at," I placed my hands in my lap. "I made some soup for you guys."

The twins made a face in disgust. I laughed, "I knew you guys would do that," I reached into my purse and pulled out a twenty. I handed it to Soos with my finger in front of my lips. "Don't tell Stan. Order a pizza."

"Elizabeth," Mabel hugged me. "You are the best!!"

"I try to be," I returned the love. "Well, I need to get going. You two try to go to bed on time"


	2. Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of near the end of the story. Im not really good at writing a story in order.

Last night was the most restless night I had ever experienced. Mostly because I was upset the twins were going home, but also because of the construction at the shack. I mean, that kid could never give me some peace. I wanted to smack him across the face. That little country bumpkin! I started to stir in our bed and patted the spot where Arthur slept. I didn't feel him.

"Hey, Lizzy," he entered the room on my phone. He had a plate of banana waffles in his other hand, "Stan called before you woke up. He wants to talk to you."

I held my hand out for the phone. He handed me the phone and placed the waffles on the nightstand. I rubbed my head and answered, "Hello?" I croaked with my morning voice.

"Hey kid," he answered. He sounded kind of blue. "The kids are leaving today."

"I know," I told him. "I'm sorry."

"You alright? You sound sick," he muttered.

"I just woke up," I scratched Lovey, who was cuddled next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Im fine," he sighed. "I just am sad to see the rascals leave."

"Me too," I nodded.

"Listen," he interrupted. "I know that Arthur would be unable to make it to the station because he has work, but since you used to work at the Shack, would you like to come? The kids would really appreciate it. I would appreciate--"

"Stan, of course I will come say goodbye," I exclaimed. "Those kids are the best, I would never miss that."

"Thanks," he piped up. "Whats that little troll up to?"

"Construction," I grumbled. "Darn machines have been making noise all night. Couldn't sleep."

'Twerp!" he coughed.

"Ha! Yea," I laughed. "What time are they leaving?"

"Ten."

"What time is it now?"

"Nine thirty."

"Oh shoot!" I shot up and threw the covers off of me. "Ok! Im getting dressed right now," I darted around my room looking for clothes. "Give me about five mins and Im going to head to the stop."

"Take your time," he sighed.

"Ok, bye."

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed, while simultaneously trying to pull on my pants.

"HUN!" I yelled down the hall.

"Yes love?" he answered from the kitchen.

"Im going to go tell the twins goodbye!"

"Alright, tell them I wish them well."

"K, hun!" I pulled on a tank top and ruffled my hair. "Im off."

"Did you eat your breakfast? I worked hard on those!" he shouted. 

"Yea! I will!" I grabbed the waffles along with my purse and ran out the door. I took a bite and poked my head in the door. "They're great!!!!"

I slammed the door and hurried to the bus stop. The goodbye was the hardest part. Id rather not talk about it.


	3. Hurt again, but hey! The Shack is back!

"How was it?" Arthur stood up and placed his scifi thriller novel on the steps.

"Well, they're gone," I sniffed and hugged him. "Im so mad, this is not fair. Those kids have done nothing wrong."

"I know it sucks, but things will get better," he rubbed my back. "And soon we will be out of here and forget all of this."

"I like this place," I pouted at him. "I feel like we are actually a family. I don't know if I am willing to give that up."

"Yes, love," he rubbed my back. I sobbed onto his shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Please don't cry, Lizzy. It makes me sad."

I stopped for a moment, clutched his shoulders and snapped my head up. He raised an eyebrow at me, "You had a sudden change of emotion."

"You hear that?" I looked towards the shack as I heard a rumble from it. Lovey growled and ran towards the shack. "LOVEY! STOP!"

"Ill get in the tru--" he was cut off when Lovey bolted back down the road, crying towards us. What followed was even more surprising. A giant robot replica of Gideon was strolling down the road. And I mean, this thing was the size of a fifteen story skyscraper. 

"What on earth?" I bent down to scoop the bully up. "What is that thing?!"

"Ill get you Pines!" it shouted.

"It's going after the kids!" I gasped and handed our dog to Arthur. "You get in the truck! Ill try to cut him off."

I grew my wings and sprung into the air before Arthur could protest. I had to save those kids. I didn't know what that thing was up to, but I was determined to catch it. I heard a small yip bellow me and saw Lovey racing after me. 

"Lovey, go home!" I shouted at her. She growled, "Fine, but stay near me."

I followed the robot towards the bus stop and up a cliff. I didn't really know a tactic on how to stop it. It was only when he finally caught up to the bus and chased it up the gorge, that I decided what to do.

"Gideon!" I perched myself on a branch and shouted at the giant robot. "You leave those kids alone!"

I clutched onto the branch as the head of the machine rotated to face me. Its eyes glowed red glared at me.

"Don't you dare get in my way, girl," he swatted at me. 

I wasn't expecting the impact. He knocked the air out of me and flung me off the canyon. Lovey growled and ran to the ledge of the drop. She cried as she watched me fall. I panicked and grew my wings to catch me. They succeeded for a moment, then completely gave out, sending me crashing to the ground. I was alright, I guessed, but the air was completely depleted from my lungs. I lay on the ground for a moment to catch my breath. Again, my moment of being the hero was cut off by my lack of grace.

"Im just gonna stay here for a while," I rolled myself onto my back and gasped for air. I saw how high up I fell from. "Ow!" I moaned sarcastically.

I closed my eyes and blacked out for a moment. Then I remembered. THE KIDS! I jerked up and looked around. The shot of adrenaline distracted me from the pain I felt everywhere. I sprouted my wings when I noticed the robot falling towards me. I leapt into the air and started to fly away. The sonic boom of the robot's impact with the ground ran me into a tree. All I could hear was ringing and all I could see was black. I felt something fall on top of me, I was pinned down. 

"Lovey! What is it?" I heard Arthur's muffled questioning in the distance. 

Lovey was digging under the rubble to find me. She grabbed my sleeve and attempted to pull me out. 

"Dan! Help me," Arthur cried.

I heard Dan grunt and the force being lifted off of me. I gasped for air and reached out for Arthur. He pulled me up to my feet and held me steady. I coughed for air and slumped onto him. He scooped up my legs and held me in his arms.

"What happened to her?" I heard the townspeople inquire.

"I saw her fall from the gorge," another answered. 

"He pushed me," I weakly stated and clutched my chest.

I heard a gasp of the townsfolk and some inquisitive murmuring. I opened my eyes and observed the wreckage. Part of RoboGideon was everywhere. Lovey pounced around the area sniffing everything. Arthur adjusted his grip on me when I let out a cry from his shifting me around. 

"Hun, just put me on the ground," I grabbed him. "Im fine, just don't move me around right now. Everything hurts."

Arthur did as I said and placed me down on the ground.

"Now do you believe me, that kid is a little troll. Look at the poor girl," Stan insisted.

I heard sirens in the approach, the ambulance arrived. Trevor pushed the gurney towards me.

"Ok, Lizza, we're going to the hospital again," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Im fine," I pushed him away and tried to stand up. Arthur and Trevor, the EMT, stood there with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"She's a fighter," the man who owned the local tavern cried.

"So cute, she's so tough," they cooed at me like I was some sort of puppy or kitten. I was a little offended. Everywhere I went, everyone viewed me as a little adorable thing to coddle. I was a warrior, not a toddler.

Sweat formed on my brow as I tried to support myself on the gurney. You can only do so much after you fell off a thousand foot gorge and got knocked away by the sonic boom of a falling giant man baby robot. I tripped and Arthur caught me.

"Mam," Trevor's partner held onto me. "We are taking you to get medical assistance."

"I got her," Trevor sighed and placed me on the gurney. "This is the sixth time this month, Lizzy," he scolded me. "Im surprised you recover so fast from these injuries though."

I smirked at him and laid my head back on the gurney. I turned to the side to see the twins staring at me with a worried expression. I winked at them.

"Elizabeth!" someone shouted as I was blinded by a light. The newscaster snapped a photo of me. "How do you feel now that Gideon is under arrest?"

"Right now I feel pretty bad because I can't feel anything," I moaned.

"You can ask this girl questions once we attend to her injuries," the EMTs pushed them away. "Please back away from the gurney," they shouted as the folded it into the back of the ambulance. 

Arthur climbed in after them and we both waved at the twins and Stan. A EMT tried to place the oxygen mask on my face, but I pushed her away. Arthur grabbed my hand and held Lovey in his lap.

"Again?" he raised his eyebrow. "For a dancer, you are really ungraceful."

I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to cross my legs. I sneered when I realized that there were straps across them to secure me to the gurney. 

"You are really a fighter though," he smiled and rubbed my cheek. "And you are adorable," he teased. 

I huffed smoke out of my nose at that comment.

"Sourpuss," he laughed and kissed my head.


End file.
